pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Towns
Vesryn Region Nyasa Town Secret entrance to Hadron Collider and the entrance to the escape route are here. You can also obtain the Dino Ticket, post-story, by using HMXX Tesseract (obtainable through the story). Take this to the ferry at Landoga Town and it will take you to Dino Island to fight Genesect. Zarivar Town This is somewhat a 'starting town', where you are introduced to your rival. Superior City The first gym is located here, and the IV Changer, Legend Researcher and an entrance to the Secret Base can also be found here. Onega Town The second gym is located here. This is also the first town you will encounter a Safari Zone. If you proceed to the upper left corner of the zone, you will find a Surf and Dive area. Once you dive under, you will find Thunderus. He will be level 60. Fianga City Here you can find the PokéHadron Collider, as well as the fourth gym. The Pokémon police club and developer's challenge are also located in this town. Kariba Town You can get the mystery gift Pokérus Corsola and the bicycle here. You can also find an NPC that would like to trade his Absol for a Rapidash. Agassiz Town The Psychic Temple, secret base, and third gym are here. Also before you can challenge the gym you have to clear out the Psychic Temple of Team Asgard or Team Olympus. Turkana Town This is a town that serves no particular purpose to the overall story. It is sometimes considered an intermediate area between Agassiz Town and Kivu Town. After obtaining the VIP License by completing all the police club missions, you can gain access to the stone in the upper middle of the town. Pressing on the stone will give you a Toxic Plate. You can also use HMX Tesseract in the post-game to obtain an "Omega Photograph" key item. The role of this item is currently unknown, but you can take this back to an old man in the eastern part of past Nyasa Town who will examine the photograph for you. This is also accessible by using Tesseract beside the isolated stone in the upper left corner of the remains of Nyasa Town, aka present Nyasa Town. Kivu Town This is where the fifth gym and Pokémon rangers club are located. Ladoga Town You will find an inflatable Lapras (replacement key item for HM03 Surf) in the upper left house of the town. This town also contains a ferry dock that you can use to travel to different islands, depending on whichever tickets you have. Treader Town The sixth gym , the game corner (with a lottery draw in the upper right corner, which works exactly like the one in Lilycove City in Hoenn), the move relanearner and Mt. Press are found here. Blackfist City The seventh gym and Department Store are here. This is where you will encounter the second Safari Zone. In the upper right corner, there's an area where you can Surf and Dive. At the end of the trail, you will find Landorus; he will be level 60. The train to the Aroma Region is here as well. Caspian City The eighth gym, Dream ability tutor, fossil reviver, and simulation ID card shop are found here, along with the HM for Dive. Huron Town The entrance to Victory Road is found here. Yangtze Town This is where the third Safari Zone is. After diving down one of the dive spots, proceed to the middle cave and resurface when possible. You will find Tornadus at level 60. Make sure to save before attempting to catch him because it is still the Safari Zone, and he will attempt to flee, eventually. Quasar Plateau The Elite Four is here. Battle style must be changed to "Set" before you can challenge the Elite Four. The types are Dark, Electric, Water and finally Dragon. Good luck! Tisza Town The first new town introduced after becoming the Champion. You will meet 4 new characters who you will have to fight prior to each Elite Four fight in their respective Sigil Halls. Dojran City This is a bit of an odd town where you only see one building. The key is to talk to the sign and you should understand from there. This is the first town where you will challenge the first Sigil Hall, headed by Elite Four Dark type user, Tobias. His Pokémon's levels are quite a lot higher than they were when you challenged the Elite Four. The upside is that, in this battle, you will be able to play in "Shift" style, so you can switch Pokemon between each of his Pokémon you faint. Prior to this battle, you will fight one of the annoying fanboys you met in Tisza Town. Maggiore City This city is where you will fight the second Sigil Hall, headed by Elite Four Electric user, Corlett. Beware that almost all of the electric Pokémon in this Sigil Hall will either be carrying an Air Balloon or resistant to Ground type moves. Like the previous Sigil Hall, you will fight an annoying fangirl prior to fighting Corlett. You can also trade for a Machoke with a girl, in this city. Of course, it would subsequently evolve into a Machamp once you obtain it. You can also obtain TM125 Rock Climb from a hiker, which you can use outside of battle after defeating Corlett. Skadar City This is an underwater city where the third Sigil Hall is located. You will be fighting Elite Four Water user Morgan, who is preceded by a fight with another annoying fanboy (who for some reason does not have an in-battle sprite; possibly due to the fact he has dark skin, and there haven't been youngster sprites with a dark skin tone in the existing official Pokémon games). Constance City This is the city where the fourth Sigil Hall is located, headed by Elite Four Dragon user Wilson, and preceded by a battle with the last of the annoying fans. This is also where the fourth and last Safari Zone is located. Use HMXX Tesseract in the upper middle floating island and you will find an item called the "Weatherstone". Use this on the ONE statue, erected for the three legendary birds, representing the legendary bird you would like to obtain. It is level 75 when you fight it. Also, you can find another Rotom in the house to the left of the Safari Zone. This one will be at level 70. Aroma Region Cephei Town Starting Town in the Aroma Region. Has a train with which you can travel to the Vesryn Region Tauri Town Where you obtain the device to capture shadow Pokémon . Orion City 3rd city of Aroma. Contains the first gym and a Wireless Communications Depot. Origin City A small island on which you are able to purify shadow Pokémon with the stone in the center of the island. There are three locked towers. Those towers have three different legends: Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. Antares Town A small town which leads to the Quake Desert Andromeda City A mining town that contains the second gym and where you learn how to do mega evolutions. Carinae Town 7th town where it is always raining. Has entrance to your secret base and leads to route 4X Cassiopeia Town A town containing the 3rd gym. Has entrance to Katana Cave in which you recieve TM128 Wormhole at it's end. Herculis Town 9th town, contains a Safari Zone and the PC system upgrade: Purify Chamber Canis Town 10th town and is at the base of Mount Epsilon. Polaris Town He whose name shakes the mountain has his gym here. Centauri Town At the end of route 7x this town doesn't appear on the map. Here you will find a dream ability changer and the customs to get into Kingdom City. Kingdom City The final city in the game, Here you should find the Kings palace. Phoenix Iota The End Game. Here you will find everything you need to prove you are a true pokemon master. But what secrets must such a wondrous place be holding?